Eternal Emerald
by dee-nira
Summary: El joven conde parecía tener siempre el control y el poder, aquel que controlaba los hilos pero no era así y la parte amorosa en su vida se lo recordaba constantemente. Quien diría que una misión desarrollaría una amistad que desembocaria en un tórrido romance, mover su mundo eso es lo que siempre a hecho Sullivan desde que llegó a su vida.


{...En tu cuerpo cabe el placer, el placer de una forma cruel, profunda, codiciosa y escarbando en cada rincón...}

En una habitación cálida y en penumbras gracias a una gran chimenea que proyectaba la sombra de un joven conde de tan solo veinte años regocijante y extasiado descansando su cabeza en una silla de las más fina madera mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba a la misma como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo se levantaría y flotaría por toda la elegante habitación mientras que la derecha se perdía en la abundante cabellera negra que subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento y tortuoso al rededor de él.

C: Linde... detente.-La chica hizo caso omiso a las peticiones del Lord por el contrario aceleró el ritmo y se aferró a él, por más que la mente de Ciel consideraba prudente detenerse su mano lo traicionaba y apretaba el agarre al largo cabello empujándola más profundamente, hasta que terminó en su boca.

C:Te dije que te detuvieras.-La conocía perfectamente testaruda, seductora y juguetona era obvio que no le haría caso, no le sorprendía el hecho que lo saboreó y lo trago como si fuera un dulce de su compañía sin siquiera pedírselo.

S: Tu empezaste, y no quería hacer un desastre en está linda silla estilo francés.- Ciel no había soltado su cabello lo masajeaba mientras su otra mano limpiaba la comisura del labio de ella y la posaba con cariño en su mejilla, levantaba su rostro y él se inclinaba hacia su cara sonrojada.

S:No Ciel….espera, acabo de…

C:No me importa.

El besó fue húmedo, caliente y profundo, al separarse un pequeño hilo de saliva era su única distancia, Ciel al ver sus ojos no pudo evitar compararlos con los de su esposa, verdes igual a los de ella pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, el color de sus ojos era más oscuro, misterioso y profundo reflejaban con exactitud el alma de su amante, digno de la bruja verde. Sieglinde no podía evitar sus ansías de tenerlo para ella únicamente y jalo a Ciel de la nuca hacia ella.

C: Tú no cambias...hambrienta y ansiosa como siempre.-la beso como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y como si fuera a dejar de hacerlo, como si fuera el primer y último beso.

El único testigo era el fuego de la chimenea que reflejaba a los dos jóvenes amantes que poco a poco se fundían entre ellos.

.

.

.

Es de aquellas veces que estás con un pie en la realidad y otro en el mundo de los sueños, de esas veces que cualquier ruido podría despertarte pero al mismo tiempo algún silencio ensordecedor podrían dormirte completamente, en ese estado se encontraba la ama y señora de la mansión Phantomhive. Ni siquiera noto el lado derecho frío y vacío de la cama, lo único que no pudo ignorar fueron las punzadas y el dolor agobiante de su vientre.

E: No!, no!. no!, no!, no otra vez no!….- La joven Lady presionaba su vientre con lágrimas en los ojos, una manera terrible de despertar.-no por favor...

Paula interrumpió en la recámara sin pudor alguno ya que al escuchar los gritos de su ama no dudo en acudir a ella.La escena era desgarradora,ver a su joven ama retorciéndose de dolor mezclado con aflicción en su fino camisón y las sábanas blancas de seda revueltas manchas de sangre.

E: ¿¡Dónde está él!?...

P:Señora...por favor no se lev.-

E:¡Eh dicho que!¿!Dónde está él!?.-bajaba de la cama aún presionando su vientre bajo y con sangre corriendo por sus muslos internos rechazando la ayuda de su sirvienta.

P:...salió temprano señora…-no podía mirarla a los ojos mientras le decía esto sabía perfectamente con quién y a dónde iba.-no tiene mucho que salió.

La rubia parecía ignorarla pero estaba atentamente a todo su entorno, con lentitud se acercó a las pesadas cortinas, honestamente le pesaría menos abrirlas que estar en esta situación.

.

.

.

Frío y tenebroso,amaba el bosque, siempre fue su hogar disfrutaba sentir la tierra, la humedad pero más amaba escuchar las hojas crujir debajo de sus pies descalzos. Es un conflicto constante avergonzarse de su deformidad o cicatrices de sus pies pero al mismo tiempo estar orgullosa y contenta de haber superado algo que la sobrepasaba, ahora podía caminar, correr, saltar y juguetear sin depender de Wolfram claro que aún podía cubrir eso con una vestido largo y pavoroso arrastrando las enaguas si ella quería pero por ahora estaría en los límites de la mansión Phantomhive disfrazada con una capa verde escondida en un roble viejo.

E:¡¡ seis meses Paula...seis!!, ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar? ¿Cuánto?? ¿O sufrir otro desplante?, ¿No fue suficiente la noche de bodas?

P:señorita por favor vuelva a la cama, le prepararé un baño y prepararé chocolate.-persiguiendola por la habitación evitando que se acercará a la venta y suplicando por qué no se encontrará aún allí.

E: !No quiero chocolate!,¡No quiero ir a la cama!, ¡Lo quiero a él!, quiero que esto salga como yo quiero...quiero que no se desmorone en mis manos.-Elizabeth sacudía los hombros de su sirvienta con las mejillas empapadas y su voz ronca de llorar y gritar.- Paula mi mamá a preguntado sobre un futuro heredero, sobre el próximo linaje, sobre la maternidad y lo exquisito que se vuelve el matrimonio...dime!?, Con qué cara le voy a contestar todas sus preguntas con todo lo que está pasando.

P:... señorita…-el corazón se le rompía de ver a la niña que se esforzaba por intentar ser una mujer de sociedad, perfecta, con el marido perfecto,la casa perfecta, el matrimonio y vida perfecta.

E:Si bueno… básicamente lo soy, aún soy vir…- únicamente empujando a Paula logró su cometido de abrir esas cortinas.La ligera neblina cubría el enorme jardín con el pasto ligeramente escarchado y los límites de la mansión con el bosque, era una mañana hermosa y fría.-...gen.

Cínica y vulgar,fue el primer pensamiento de Lizzy al verla tonteando y danzando por los viejos robles.

Vulgar porque podía ver con claridad lo ajustado que estaba ese corset negro resaltando sus senos,lo ligera que estaba esa mañana con sus vestido extenso, verde y espeso a pesar del frío, su cabello negro, suelto y sobre todo largo.cínica al presentarse en su hogar a esperar a su marido, cínica de no tener el pudor de fingir que no es la amante, cínica al obtener ella su noche de bodas, cínica de tomar el papel de esposa que no le corresponde.

E: Qué tonta soy, pensar que le ofrecí mi amistad cuando la conocí, me robó más que la atención ¿No te parece Paula?.

No lo entendía... en verdad que no, es decir, la chica se mataba por tener una piel perfecta y blanca, un cabello pulcro y los vestidos más lindos y elaborados,las fiestas más grandiosas, una vida social envidiable,obsesionada que "más era mejor" y sobre todo un cuerpo envidiable podía apostar que era unas copas más que Sullivan.

Infructuoso... todo esto era infructuoso por qué al parecer Ciel amaba las chicas con color en las mejillas,con el cabello salvaje y libre,con las ropas ligeras y sencillas,con las que pasean por estantes de libros y no en un salón de baile o una boutique, una mujer más joven que ella por solo dos años, sabía que eso era nada comparado, pero dolía ¿Sabes? O vagamente cansaba.

.

.

.

Apresuraba el galope de un pura sangre negro.

C:¡Sebastián es una orden! que nadie nos moleste ¿entendido?.-sus primeras y últimas órdenes de esta mañana junto con una larga lista de instrucciones.

S:Yes, My Lord.- sabía lo que significaba, sabía el protocolo de esa orden, ver cómo el alma ahora se alimentaba de frustración, lujuria, deseo y traición la hacían más deliciosa que cuando era más joven, no habría imaginado el demonio que la edad le otorgaría nuevas emociones y sentimientos que condimentarian aún más el alma de su amo.

Podía verla solo unos metros...unos metros más, apresurado bajo con elegancia del caballo, la apretó a su cuerpo de la cintura provocando un suspiro, no la beso de inmediato, solo reposo su frente con la de ella chocando sus narices, era reconfortante para ambos sincronizar sus latidos y respiraciones, juntar sus cuerpos y estar así por unos segundos que parecían horas, ¿Lujuria? Sí definitivamente destilaban lujuria, ¿Deseo? También es decir, absorben todo el uno del otro,¿Cariño? Eso es obvio se conocen desde que tienen 11 y 13 años, ¿Confianza? Era obscena la cantidad de confianza que se tenía pues sabían los límites, intenciones, secretos y verdaderas personalidades de cada uno, ¿Amor? Uno no sería nada sin el otro y al mismo tiempo uno complementa al otro.

S:¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.-se aferraba a él como si se le fuera a escapar.

C: el perro guardián no puede simple y sencillamente desaparecer un día entero fácilmente y sin contratiempos mi Lady.


End file.
